The present invention relates to a manually guided tool or implement, especially a hedge trimmer, having a drive motor.
DE 38 16 362 A1 discloses a motor-driven hedge trimmer that includes two trimmer blades that are driven by a gear arrangement disposed between the drive motor and the trimmer blades. The gear arrangement includes, among other things, a gear wheel that is mounted on a king pin and can be coupled with an eccentric wheel. The eccentric wheel comprises a main body that is provided on each end face with an eccentric projection, whereby the two eccentrics are disposed diametrically opposed from one another. The eccentrics engage in openings of coupling levers, which in turn are pivotably connected to the trimmer blades.
The coupling levers are embodied in such a way that merely a small surface comes in contact with the end face of the eccentric wheel, which leads to a high pressure per unit of area. However, this causes increased wear since abrasion cannot be avoided at the end faces of the eccentric wheel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a manually guided implement of the aforementioned general type that with a construction that is as straight forward as possible encounters considerably reduced wear.